Setting Sun Rising
by iridian
Summary: Tom has always felt alone in a crowd. He is beloved by everyone, yet cares for none. Sae believes in chances. Maybe he won't feel so alone after all...


_Setting Sun Rising: Chapter 1_

_Curiosity Blooms_

_by Iridian_

Tom Riddle surveyed the other students of Hogwarts, his handsome face blank as he gazed over nameless faces in the crowd, none standing out.

_Is that what I am to them? Just another face?_

The other students were happy and chattering away, not a care in the world.

_How can they be so confident…when so much is at stake with their every move. It's almost as if they don't care. _

He watched at the faces turned to look expectantly at the Headmaster, Professor Dippet. His magically magnified voice boomed through the Great Hall.

"Welcome back, students, and welcome to the new students," he said, smiling warmly at them all.

"I would like to take this time to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl," announced Dippet.

Tom looked on, his face taking on a carefully practiced 'interested' face, as he watched the Headmaster, already knowing who it was.

"This year's Head Boy is Tom Riddle, of Slytherin House," said Dippet, smiling broadly at the young man.

The crowd roared. It was a testament to Tom's ever increasing popularity. He was not partial to any one crowd, and treated everyone equally. Slytherins worshipped him, Ravenclaws idolized him, Hufflepuffs loved him, and Gryffindors held a fierce respect for him. He walked slowly up to the Head Table, accepting the badge and standing in front of him, a smile plastered on his face.

"Quiet down now, quiet down," Dippet resumed, "And this year's Head Girl is Sae Amakusa!"

The crowds again went wild, rivaling their previous applause for him. The half-Japanese Ravenclaw stood up, smiling broadly, from her table, and came up to the Head Table, accepting the badge with a smile and whisper of gratitude.

Tom studied the girl. _Who is she? Oh yes…Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, I remember her. Almost had us last year. _

"Settle down, you will all be going to your towers now. Teachers, please escort the students, seventh years stay here," called Dippet, muttering 'Quietus' at his own throat.

He waited until the students had filed out before greeting the prefects.

"I have an announcement to make," said Dippet. "This year, we will be having a series of…field trips, I believe Muggles call them? These will be coordinated and planned by the Head Girl and Head Boy of course. There will be one at the end of each month, each to a different part of the world, to increase your understanding of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Permission slips will be sent home to your parents. If you have any questions of comments, please see me." Dippet turned, then gestured to Tom and Sae.

"The two of you follow me, I'll explain more in depth to you two." He turned and began walking to his office, the two Heads trailing after them.

"So…Tom is it? Pleased to meet you, my name is Sae." She extended her hand, which Tom took and shook.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," said Tom softly, his deep voice sounding slightly amused.

"Where do you think the first one is going to be?" said Sae, the two following Dippet at a distance.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe he means for us to decide," replied Tom.

"Oh."

The two walked next to each other in silence, both accessing the other silently and subtly.

_Tom Riddle…has quite the fan club in this school. He is very handsome, I admit. But he seems so…lonely and cold. Perhaps a little lost with himself sometimes. He must be intelligent to be Head Boy, he should be easy to work with. Maybe he'll consider being friends with me?_

_Amakusa Sae. A half-breed, in more than one way, much like me. From what I hear she is a formidable girl, triple threat I think they call her, intelligent, hot, and athletic. Interesting. _

Dippet gestured for the two to enter his office, and the two followed the Headmaster up the winding staircase, before taking seats in front of his desk.

_Getting along already I see? Probably the most talented and powerful students we have ever let into this school. Both have tremendous amounts of very rare wizard talents, probably from their lineages I suppose. Ah yes, I do believe that the two find each other attractive, if I'm not mistaken. Both Tom and Sae have been known to make even some teachers swoon…I think you chose well Dippet, old chap. _

Dippet chuckled, immediately earning the attention of the two sitting in front of him. Sae looked at him, curiousity in her silvery eyes, while Tom looked at him, amusement etched onto his handsome features.

"Well, now that you're here, I suppose I ought to tell the both of you that the trips are going to be entirely planned by you. You will be presenting to me your proposal at the beginning of next week, as the first trip will be in about two weeks," said Dippet cheerfully. "I do hope it's not too much trouble."

The two new Heads stole a glance at each other, then turned back and nodded.

"I'm sure that Sae and I will have no problems arranging and meeting your deadlines Professor Dippet," said Tom smoothly.

Sae nodded her head in agreement, the two giving out two very disarming smiles, the old man smiling at the two.

"Well, now that that's done, I'll take you two to the Head's Tower," said Professor Dippet.

_Those two…such charmers. Now wonder all the teachers love them._

Dippet led them through the hallways, stopping at a large portrait of a couple, with a dragon curled at their feet.

"Hello Julian, Cyan," said Dippet. The dragon hissed. "Oh yes, and Foi," added Dippet hastily.

"Hello Headmaster Dippet, you have brought the Heads, I see," said Julian, his aristocratic voice mirroring his features.

"Hello, my name is Cyan and this is Julian, as you well know. We'll be guarding the entrance," said the raven haired woman.

"Well, I'm off to bed. An old tired man must get his rest after all," said Dippet cheerfully, walking off.

"If you two would choose a password, we could get this show on the road," said the man, gesturing to the two.

"How about _Kaikishoku?_" said Tom

Sae turned, surprised, "You speak Japanese?"

Tom shook his head, "I speak a little."

The two figures in the portrait smiled.

"Excuse us, but pray tell what _Kaikishoku_ means," said Cyan, the foreign words strange on her tongue.

"It is a solar eclipse, in Japanese," said Sae.

"Well, welcome to the Head's rooms then," said Julian.

The portrait slid open.

The two walked in, impressed. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw House colors dominated the room. Dark hardwood floors, oriental influences, and a huge fireplace dominated the main room. The two Houses's emblems were entwined above the fireplace, the snake and the eagle emblazoned on a background of silver.

Large dark blue and dark green couches made a semicircle around the fireplace, and two doors were facing each other on opposite sides of the room.

"Let's go take a look at our rooms, shall we?" said Sae. She looked expectantly at Tom, then advanced to the first room, finding the door locked. She took our her wand, whispering 'Revelio', with no effect. She then smiled, touching the tip of her wand to the keyhole, a jet of blue light shooting into the lock. The door swung open, revealing her room.

"They know how I like my room don't they," remarked Sae, looking at the huge king bed with white, comforters and pillows, down to the huge French windows and the elaborate wooden carvings on the doors, as well as a huge book collection and a handsome wooden desk.

"Is that your bird?" said Tom, gesturing to the large black bird perched next to her desk.

"Yes, this is my falcon, her name is Kurai, because she's jet black," said Sae, reaching over to pet the predator bird.

"She's got a silver sheen to her," said Tom, reaching his arm out to the bird. To Sae's surprise, Kurai flew to land on his arm, the boy stroking the feathers on her head.

"I have a falcon too, you'll see him in my room," said Tom, thrusting his arm out, Kurai quickly flying back to her perch.

The two walked into another door, leading to the bathroom, with a huge Japanese bath and two matching Western showers. The walked into another adjoining door, leading into Tom's room.

The room seemed to match his tastes perfectly. The walls were painted a rich, dark green, with a huge bed piled with black sheets in the center. He had the same desk and bookshelves, and French windows. Sae walked over to Tom's desk, holding out her arm to the huge silver falcon that was there.

"His name is Apollo," said Tom.

"He certainly takes after his namesake," said Sae.

Tom smiled. "Yes, he does."

Sae yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I think I'm going to bed now. Good night Tom," said Sae.

Tom tapped her shoulder before she left.

"You still have my falcon," he said.

"Oh…" said Sae, blushing furiously. She quickly let Apollo fly back turned to face Tom.

"Oh God…I didn't mean to do that…" moaned Sae.

"It's ok," reassured Tom, his eyes glinting oddly. Sae pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Well, at least someone getting a kick out of this," she said, crossing her arms.

"Good night Sae," said Tom.

She walked to the doorway, then called out. "Night Tom."

Tom smiled as she shut the door behind him.

_What an odd girl…I like her._

He touched his face lightly. _I have smiled more times in that girl's presence than I have in my whole life. _

_I really felt like writing this…I know, I know. I usually don't like OC's…but there you are…Review!_

_Iri_


End file.
